


【Timjay】Madonna是流行樂女王

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 五次Jason救了Tim，一次Tim救了Jason。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	1. Like a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：全部副標都是Madonna在80年代發行的歌曲名稱，但它們就跟這篇文的標題一樣，和內容真的沒什麼關係。
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有這些角色，他們屬於DC。

Tim Drake那小小的腦袋裡，有時會思考著一些無法與同齡孩子交流的想法。  
除去體操課的時間，男孩們在討論棒球、金銀島或是忍者龜時，他想的是瑞利散射、親電取代反應、升變規則、Haly馬戲團那晚Grayson家族的悲劇。  
他清楚這些想法讓他的童年顯得有點無趣。  
又或許自從知道聖誕老人並不是真的聖誕老人——甚至也不是他的父母因為他知道他們那晚忙於生意——而是他的保姆時，他的童年就差不多宣告停止了。  
但在那些想法之外，有些事情……是他怎麼思考都想不出解答的……那些像是女孩們相信某天會有白馬王子拿著玻璃鞋前來敲門一樣天馬行空的小心思。  
比如下水道藏著一隻會吃人的綠色大鱷魚、高譚市底下有座像亞特蘭提斯一樣藏在水底下的城市、美麗危險的黑色貓咪會在深夜人靜時偷走你的珠寶。  
比如蝙蝠俠和羅賓。

Tim不理解為什麼有這麼厲害的英雄在守護自己的城市，大人卻不怎麼待見他們。  
他不常見到這對活力雙雄，即使他已經好幾個禮拜熬夜觀察窗外，甚至有幾晚偷偷溜出門，希望可以見到那道飛越城市的大黑影，以及隨行的鮮豔鳥兒。  
他猜測這代表他住的地方遠比其他區域安全。他從剪報和新聞知道他們更常出沒在城市裡犯罪率高的地點。  
他試著論證他們是人類，但結果總令他疑惑。  
如果蝙蝠俠是人類，他是怎麼做到飛行的呢？又是怎麼來無影去無蹤地打倒壞人的？還有，Tim研究羅賓好久好久了，為什麼他看起來都不會長大呢？  
如果他能親眼見上他們——  
「嗷噢。」  
Tim在黑暗中睜開雙眼，思考中斷。  
這是又另一個他獨自在家的無聊夜晚，但他確信自己聽見了一道細小的聲音。  
從床上坐起後，環顧臥室四周，空無一人。但接著他發現陽台的落地窗簾上除了搖曳的榆樹影子，還印著一道小小的陰影。  
那個影子遠比野貓巨大，但又比一個成年人更迷你。  
他做了幾次深呼吸平復急促的心跳。確定影子沒有移動後，他鼓起勇氣下床踮腳走到陽台邊悄悄拉開窗簾。  
那是一個孩子背對著他坐在地上。而那背影看起來……像是羅賓的制服。  
「羅賓？」他疑惑地開口。  
那孩子被Tim的聲音嚇了一跳，急忙回頭。  
藉著社區統一在夜晚自動亮起、昏暗的陽台燈光，Tim看到他有一頭微捲的黑髮，戴著墨綠色的眼罩，鮮黃色的立領短披風、正紅色的上衣配上綠色的短褲和精靈靴。  
他是羅賓。  
這使得Tim不可置信地瞪大眼：「我的天啊……你真的是羅賓！」  
而羅賓發現Tim只是一個普通孩子後，明顯鬆了口氣。  
他咧開嘴笑：「如假包換，小鬼。」  
Tim依舊微張著嘴盯著他。  
羅賓皺了皺眉：「……呃，所以，你打算邀我進屋嗎，還是我們就這麼互瞪一整晚？」  
Tim回過神，慌忙將陽台窗戶打開，讓羅賓進入房間。  
他不確定讓一個陌生人進屋是不是對的決定，但他不是什麼隨便的陌生人，他可是羅賓！Tim的人生有一半的時間都想著見到他。（Tim八歲了。）  
「你為什麼會出現在這裡呢？」他等羅賓進屋後迫不及待地問。  
「這個嘛，B……咳，我是說蝙蝠俠，他忙著正義聯盟的事情，所以我自己出來夜巡。」羅賓說得有些心虛，「我是說，顯然我自己也沒問題。」  
他歪著右邊肩膀，以手摀著膝蓋。  
Tim低頭看了一下：「你擦傷了。」  
「是啊，只是小傷。我還無法熟練地使用道具。」羅賓把手收回，噘起嘴。  
Tim記得母親曾在一樓客廳放了一個急救箱。  
他提議：「我的母親有一個急救箱。你想你會需要它嗎？」  
「等等，別找你的母親或任何人！我可不想再有人看見我出現在這了。」羅賓急忙舉手制止，他悄聲說。  
「噢。可是我的父親和母親現在不在家啊，他們也許在Kane家族舉辦的慈善晚會。保姆兩個小時前就下班了。」Tim說。  
「我有點好奇，你真的知道慈善晚會是什麼意思嗎，小孩？」羅賓問他。  
Tim努力回想：「……不知道？」  
「等等。所以你一個人在家？其他家人呢？」  
「我沒有其他家人。」  
羅賓皺起眉頭觀察著Tim。然後他聳肩：「好吧，我猜沒什麼不行的。就待一下。」  
「太好了！給你的傷口包紮完，我們還可以一起吃冰淇淋！」Tim牽起羅賓的手興奮地大喊。

三十分鐘後，羅賓慎重地宣布：「我決定，這是我最喜歡的冰淇淋口味。」  
他坐在沙發，小心翼翼地捧著一個冰淇淋玻璃杯，裡頭裝著Tim從冰箱拿出並有些吃力地挖了兩球的那不勒斯口味冰淇淋（Neapolitan ice cream）。那是Tim的母親上週末在下城的小義大利區買的。  
「為什麼它可以一次放進三種味道？」羅賓用湯匙挖了一匙放進嘴，認真地問。  
Tim坐在他身旁，也跟著從自己杯裡挖了一口：「嗯……可能是發明的人最喜歡這三種口味，所以他想把它們混一起。」他努力想了一個答案。【註1】  
「有道理。」  
Tim想了想，忍不住問了羅賓他一直在意著的問題：「嘿，羅賓。我想問，你來自永無島（Neverland）嗎？」  
他覺得只有這個答案了，否則要怎麼解釋羅賓一直長不大的事呢？瞧，他本人甚至只跟Tim差不多高。  
沒想到羅賓驚喜地睜大眼：「永無島？你是說彼得潘（Peter Pan）嗎？真巧，那是我上禮拜讀的故事書呢！」  
Tim失望地努嘴：「……噢。所以你是普通人類。」  
「我當然是普通人類！」羅賓不在乎地揮手，「和你一樣都是高譚市民！」  
「你也住高譚市？」  
「是呀！我可是來自真正的高譚。你大概一輩子都不會知道的那種。」羅賓說。  
他的語氣與其說不屑，不如說是自嘲。  
Tim想，所以，根據羅賓的話，他可能來自街頭，一個低收入家庭（這個詞Tim記得曾查過字典），也有可能是指一個有犯罪紀錄的家庭。  
「既然你是人類，那你為什麼一直都長不大，看起來還跟幾年前一呢？」  
羅賓瞥了他一眼，突然看起來有些不高興了：「…….我是第二個。」  
「第二個什麼？」  
「第二個羅賓。我才剛成為羅賓兩個月。」他說著閉上嘴巴，看起來不想再回答這個問題了。  
Tim含著湯匙，而羅賓有些尷尬地戳弄膝蓋上的OK繃。  
「你還想再來一點冰淇淋嗎？」Tim不想讓羅賓心情不好，因此他問道。  
「……嗯。」羅賓把杯子遞過去。  
在裝冰淇淋的時候（剛放回冰箱沒多久，所以即使是以Tim的力氣挖起來也不困難），Tim偷偷觀察著羅賓。  
他的肩膀不寬，除去手臂和腿部隱約可見的肌肉，整體看來有些過於瘦小。  
這的確和Tim記憶中的羅賓不太一樣。但Tim依舊覺得羅賓很酷。  
Tim將杯子拿給他時問：「你幾歲了呢？」  
「……十二。」羅賓把湯匙戳進杯子，沒有抬頭。  
「你是怎麼成為羅賓的？」Tim好奇地問。  
羅賓聳肩：「第一個跑掉了。之後蝙蝠俠撿到我。」他輕描淡寫地說。  
「跑掉？跑去哪？」  
「這我不能說，小鬼。你知道，蒙面義警的身分可都是秘密，不能隨便說出來的。但你可以放心，他不會停止打擊犯罪的。」羅賓看了看他。  
「那你知道其他英雄的身份嗎？」  
「當然。蝙蝠俠知道所有事情，而他都跟我說了。」羅賓說著，抬起嘴角，看起來心情終於變好了。  
Tim睜大眼睛：「哇噢……所以……所以你親眼見過超人跟神力女超人？」他的語氣流露出崇拜。  
羅賓點頭：「嗯，超人有點可怕，但神力女超人可真漂亮。」  
「還有一個速度很快的英雄叫閃電俠對嗎？噢，是不是還有一個在宇宙外保護我們的超級英雄？」  
「是啊，他叫做綠燈俠，而他屬於西岸的海濱城……」

他們把玻璃杯洗乾淨放好，回到Tim的房間。  
「好啦，我要走了，得在蝙蝠俠發現我跑出來之前回去。」羅賓聳肩，「小孩，你還有什麼問題嗎？還是什麼要求？我先聲明，除了說出我和蝙蝠俠的名字。」  
Tim想了想。  
這個羅賓是這麼親切，而且Tim發現他看了很多書，也懂得很多化學和物理知識，他甚至幫Tim解決了一題微分試題。Tim和他聊了好久好久的天，這些都是跟別的孩子聊不來的事物。  
他想要像母親有時會對他做的那樣對羅賓，她說那是一種表達喜愛的方式。  
「嗯……我可以和你擁抱嗎？或者是一個臉頰的親吻？」  
「什、什麼？！」  
另Tim覺得奇怪的是，羅賓聽到這句話倒退一步。  
他語氣帶著明顯的緊張：「我我我我覺得還是不要比較好……你看，你像是來自一個正常美好的家庭，未來可能還會上個不錯的大學……有關親、親吻這事……這是很重要的。聽我說，你應該要在十六歲的高中畢業舞會，穿著美麗的洋裝，氣氛正好時，再和你的男伴這麼做……」  
Tim越聽越困惑，忍不住打斷：「可是，可是我不穿裙子的！」  
羅賓停下說話，疑惑地歪著頭：「嗄？為什麼你不……」  
「我又不是蘇格蘭人，他們才穿裙子。」Tim回答。  
「你在說什麼……等等。」羅賓皺起眉頭，湊近Tim。  
接著他突然後退一步，下一刻滿臉通紅。  
「噢！我不知道……我的意思是，呃，你的眼睛太漂亮了而你的長相……所以我一直以為……老天！」他發出驚呼。  
「以爲什麼？」Tim好奇地問。  
但羅賓沒有理會，他開始在房間踱步，變得有些沮喪：「我為什麼沒發現？天，這房間只有成堆的書本，沒有玩具，沒有衣服。線索太少了！B知道一定會對我失望透頂，連這個都推斷不出……」  
Tim不曉得羅賓為什麼舉動變得如此怪異，但他鼓起勇氣再問了一次：「所以……我可以親你嗎？」  
羅賓停下喃喃自語，看了過來。  
他現在看起來比Tim還要困惑且害羞了：「現在我不知道了。嗯，你，呃，是一個男孩，跟我一樣。所以……我猜可以吧？」  
Tim聽到後露出笑容，走到羅賓面前。  
他只比羅賓矮上一點點，因此伸出兩手摟住羅賓的脖子後抱住他並不困難，而羅賓的手先是舉在空中，最後輕輕地放在Tim的背上。  
Tim靠近羅賓的臉蛋，噘起嘴唇輕輕貼了他的臉頰一下。那感覺軟軟的，而且羅賓沒有母親身上的香水味道，只有淡淡的肥皂香。  
「謝謝你，羅賓。你救了我。」他放開羅賓後說道。  
羅賓的臉還是很紅，他看起來有些無所適從：「我、我救了你什麼嗎？」  
Tim認真地說：「你從一個無聊的夜晚拯救了我。而且還解決了我好多疑惑。」  
「小意思，呃，我想這是身為羅賓應該做的。」羅賓走向陽台。  
「但你還是不告訴我你的身分。」  
他轉過身看著Tim：「小子，這種宇宙級大秘密才不會這麼輕易讓你知道。」他笑著說。  
Tim幫他打開陽台窗戶，有點難過地說：「羅賓，如果你真的來自永無島就好了。」  
「什麼？那裡才不好，待在那裡就永遠長不大了。」羅賓吐了吐舌頭，「我真想快點長大。到時我一定會變得比現在更厲害！」  
Tim搖搖頭：「如果你住在永無島，你就可以等我變得跟你一樣大的時候再過來找我，我們就可以繼續一起玩了。」  
「哈！我會永遠比你大一些，這可不好改變。」羅賓咧開嘴。  
他從腰帶拿出一把長得很像槍，但槍口伸出一支有四個倒鉤的道具（Tim曾在新聞上看過蝙蝠俠使用它），之後他輕巧地躍到陽台扶手上。  
「總之，謝謝你的OK繃和冰淇淋。」他回頭向Tim點點頭。  
Tim朝羅賓揮揮手，目送著他朝夜空跳出技巧略顯不足但充滿爆發力的空翻，然後發射手上的道具槍，消失在黑暗中。  
他盯著羅賓離開的方向直至完全看不見，之後他關上陽台窗戶，帶著滿足的笑容回到床上。  
雖然羅賓始終沒告訴Tim他的名字和身份，但Tim並不失望。  
他清楚自己遲早會查出來的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註1】那不勒斯冰淇淋：19世紀由義大利那不勒斯的移民帶到美國的冰淇淋。當初好像是為了要表現出義大利國旗色所以才是三種顏色，而香草、草莓、巧克力是美國最受歡迎的口味，所以後來就固定變成這三種。（以上根據維基百科）


	2. Like a Prayer

從那之後過去了很久。  
久到Tim察覺第一代羅賓的前空翻動作和飛翔的Grayson如出一轍。  
久到Tim明白第二代羅賓成為了紅頭罩，並帶回來自地獄的怒火。  
久到Tim脫下第三代羅賓的制服，換上紅羅賓的。（沒錯，他最終成為了他們的一份子。）

在試圖找到關於Bruce失蹤的蛛絲馬跡之餘，Tim管理著自己的年輕英雄團隊，有時也會和蝙蝠俠合作，追查高譚市的犯罪事件。  
比如他現在追蹤的這個。  
最一開始是高譚市警方接獲小巷裡有瘋狂攻擊路人的孩子的報案。他們起先不當一回事，直到接連發生多起通報，全都是路上的小孩子突然發狂開始攻擊行人。  
那些孩子用指甲和牙齒抓咬眼前所見的一切，直到救護人員趕到以鎮靜劑和束具制服他們。  
Tim調查後發現他們無一例外，全是未成年、流落在街頭、沒人會注意到他們失蹤的孩子，被送到醫院後都是中毒並且昏迷的狀態。  
他一路追查毒物的線索，最終查到了Falcone的餘黨。  
那些在黑道勢力被紅頭罩重新劃分後苟延殘喘的惡棍，從東歐進了一批副作用不明的新型毒品，而那些狂暴化的孩子們顯然就是試驗品。

「紅羅賓、呼叫蝙蝠俠……」Tim氣喘吁吁、一拐一拐地走在下水道，從他腳踝邊沖過的混濁流水發出一陣唰唰聲。  
Tim和蝙蝠俠、羅賓分別往那些惡人所處基地的兩道入口潛入。  
Tim獨自遇上埋伏，雖然全把他們打倒了，但多虧了腎上腺素，直到他追著最後一個人進入下水道，將他打昏並綁起之後，Tim才發現大腿被子彈擊中。  
幸運的是沒有傷到動脈，但遲來的劇痛只能讓他暫時中止行動。  
「蝙……嘶……呼叫……羅賓。嘶……還好嗎？」他的耳機終於傳出蝙蝠俠的聲音，但夾帶著許多雜訊。  
Tim只能祈禱他們收得到，一邊將傷口簡單包紮一邊放慢速度說：「我的腿受傷了。你們那裡如何？」  
蝙蝠俠的聲音斷斷續續地回答：「嘶……這裡結束……沒問題。你需……嘶……幫忙嗎？」  
在他說完最後一句話後，Tim的耳機陷入寂靜。  
Tim嘆口氣，拿出耳機，檢查了零件之後正式宣告報廢。等回去後他一定要做副更精密的耳機。  
他確信蝙蝠俠他們應該能順利把剩下的人制服（因為事先調查結果裡的危險人物全被他碰上了，真該死），之後神諭或便士一應該會定位Tim通訊器最終發射電波的位置並找到他。  
但在那之前……  
嘩。  
嘩。  
嘩。  
嘩。  
Tim瞪大眼睛，感到全身心跳一瞬間停止。  
除了安靜的流水聲，他還聽見了一陣陣沈重又緩慢的踩水聲，就在離他不遠的某處。  
下水道藏著一隻會吃人的綠色大鱷魚……  
他早已明白這些童言童語背後的真實，但這裡是港口和奈何島的交會處，他很清楚地底世界是屬於誰的地盤。  
嘩。  
嘩。  
下一秒他被快速衝過來的殺人鱷一掌拍向牆上。  
「闖入者！你把孩子們怎麼了！」殺人鱷憤怒又兇狠地大吼，嘶啞的聲音迴盪在窄小的通道中。  
Tim沿著牆壁滑落下來，感到嘴裡湧出血液的鐵鏽味，耳朵震得發痛。  
「我不……」  
Tim還沒說完，殺人鱷一手抓住他的脖子將他貼著牆舉起。  
「憑你身上刺鼻的血腥味，絕對不是什麼誤入下水道的無辜人士！我保證會讓你說出他們的下落……等一等。」殺人鱷黃色的眼睛瞇起，「……你是蝙蝠俠的跟班。」他看了一下後慢慢地說。  
Tim不斷掙扎，但他扳不開殺人鱷長滿鱗片的巨手：「咳……我知道……殺人鱷你不是……」  
「你是要來追捕我的嗎？」殺人鱷大吼，「那麼你找錯人了！我永遠不會對孩子們這麼做！」  
他的手指收緊，Tim感到呼吸困難，手指逐漸無力，腦袋昏沉。  
但接著轉角處傳出槍響。  
幾顆子彈劃破空氣，精準地擊中殺人鱷。它們全被堅硬的鱗片彈開，但成功讓他鬆開手。  
Tim悶哼一聲跌坐在地上。等到血液氧氣流通腦部，呼吸順暢後，他開始猛烈地乾咳，手扶著磚牆，重新感受手指慢慢恢復知覺。  
開槍的人很快現身了。  
「放開紅羅賓，殺人鱷。」一道經過變聲器處理的聲音從全罩式頭盔下傳出。  
是紅頭罩。  
Tim一邊咳嗽一邊眨掉眼裡的生理性淚水，有些不可置信地看著他全副武裝、穿著戰鬥靴踩著水走過來。  
殺人鱷轉向他：「你以為子彈有用？」  
「當然不，老鱷。我知道子彈對你來說大概跟橡皮玩具彈在皮膚一樣。但要引起你注意這樣就夠了。」紅頭罩聳聳肩說道。  
殺人鱷雙眼微微眯起：「你用了熟悉的稱呼。」他說，「戴紅色頭盔的，我該知道你是誰嗎？」  
「誰知道呢？也許我曾將你抓回阿卡姆幾次，也許我就住在你的牢房隔壁。」紅頭罩發出哼笑聲，「但這不重要。我再說一次，Jones，讓這小子走。」  
「我憑什麼要聽你的？」殺人鱷充滿威脅地張嘴露出尖利的牙齒。  
紅頭罩冷冷地說：「相信我，我是最希望他死去的人。但他也明白這次孩子們被抓走的事件與你無關。他已經找出罪魁禍首了，其中一個還躺在我剛剛走來的地方。」  
「你胸前有蝙蝠的標誌，我怎麼知道你不是跟他一夥……」  
紅頭罩猛地打斷了殺人鱷的話：「我他媽的跟他不是同夥！」  
即使隔著頭盔，Tim也不會錯過他聲音裡的厭惡與恨意。  
殺人鱷沈默了一下，依舊盯著他：「這並沒有解釋你為何而來。」  
紅頭罩沒有回答，但他轉身回到了剛剛現身的陰暗轉角，過了不久從黑暗裡帶著幾個孩子走出來。  
「Waylon！」那些孩子一看見殺人鱷紛紛急忙奔向他。  
「Terry！Gina！Bella！Craig！」殺人鱷一個個呼喚他們的名字，同時蹲下身子，讓這些孩子們可以撲上去抱住他。  
Tim疑惑地看著他們。  
紅頭罩走過來蹲下，一邊檢查Tim的狀態一邊回答他無聲的提問：「還沒被施打毒品的對照組。我追查那些孩子的下落，最後查到他們被關在兩條街以外一幢廢棄房屋。他們一被釋放就要我帶他們來這裡，顯然殺人鱷會在下水道的某個空間照顧這些流浪兒童。」  
他說完從自己的工具包裡頭取出一支注射器跟酒精棉片，消毒後往Tim的腿上隨便又快速地扎下去。  
Tim肩膀瑟縮了一下，忍不住皺眉，但接著他感到腿上發燙的疼痛正逐漸轉淡。那是止痛針。  
「你能站起來嗎？」紅頭罩問他，語氣不冷不熱的。  
Tim點點頭。他還是感到身體有些難受，不太能說話。  
紅頭罩移動過來，把Tim的一手繞過自己的肩膀，撐著讓他起身站直。  
Tim將嘴裡的血沫吐出。剛剛的撞擊應該傷到胃部和肋骨了。  
殺人鱷放開了孩子們，他看著紅頭罩和Tim說道：「你們可以走了。但我不會為我剛才所做的道歉。」  
「我理解你只是為了孩子們。」紅頭罩微微點頭。  
說完他扶著Tim轉身離開。

紅頭罩推開人孔蓋，跳下來回到Tim身邊。Tim抬頭看著圓形洞口，意外地看見待在上頭的是貓女。  
「為什……噢！」他還未發表任何意見，一陣天旋地轉，下一刻他發現自己被紅頭罩像扛麵粉袋一樣甩到肩頭。  
他感到一陣難為情：「我、我自己……可以……」  
「別傻了。就憑你子彈穿過的腳？更何況你可能有輕微的腦震盪，現在連清楚說話都做不到。」紅頭罩毫不猶豫地用單手爬上階梯同時回答道。  
等他們重新回到地面上，貓女幫忙著把Tim放下來，讓他靠著無人倉庫的外牆坐下。  
「嗨，聰明的小鳥。」這個富有魅力的黑色短髮女人笑著打招呼。  
「Selina……為什麼……？」  
她明白Tim沒問完的話，笑容黯淡了一點：「唔，在那些人渣發現把施打過毒品的孩子放回街上出現問題後，他們開始改抓流浪貓。而我剛好在他們關貓咪的地方遇上我們壞脾氣的小紅帽。」  
流浪貓跟孩子，完全踩中了貓女和紅頭罩的底線。  
Tim決定不問他們造成了多少破壞。  
紅頭罩咕噥著說：「噢閉嘴，我已經帶那些孩子找到殺人鱷，沒你的事了。快走。」  
「真沒禮貌。但對我來說當你知道紅羅賓的通訊斷掉後的反應可稱得上無價。」貓女哼笑，「再見囉！男孩們，期待下次再見到你們，順便幫我跟另外兩隻小鳥打聲招呼。」  
她說完輕巧又快速地攀上逃生梯離開了。  
美麗危險的黑色貓咪會在深夜人靜時偷走你的珠寶……  
Tim搖搖頭。那些小時候心心念念的謎團們全古怪地選在今晚被他碰上了。  
他猜貓女那句沒頭沒尾的話，大概跟他和神諭幾個禮拜前發現通訊頻道偶爾會出現的電波干擾有關，而神諭告訴他那不是個威脅，所以他沒去在意。顯然Barbara很清楚那是誰在監聽。  
止痛針的效果開始減退，他疼得滿頭冷汗。  
稍微喘過氣後，他抬起頭看著穿皮衣的反英雄。  
自從爭奪披風的戰爭過後，Tim就沒怎麼見過他。他身上沒有明顯傷口，除了他們都有的下水道臭味之外，紅頭罩身上仍帶著淡淡的皮革和火藥味。  
紅頭罩再次確認Tim的傷勢還沒到危及生命的程度後便站起身，看起來準備獨自離開了。  
「等等……Jason！」Tim急忙開口叫住他。  
紅頭罩沒有應答，但停下了腳步。  
Tim有那麼一瞬間回想起小時候的自己，一個人孤單地坐在書桌前，讀著不符合年紀的書籍，期待著再次見到羅賓。  
（親電取代反應：親電子劑取代了另一個原子的有機化學反應……升變規則：當士兵棋走到最後一排，它能替代成其他的棋子……）  
他們都不是善於表達的人，單就這點，他們遠遠比不上Dick。  
但Tim知道自己怎樣都得說出口，他忍著嘴裡作嘔的血腥味，吃力地說：「從來……我從來沒有……想要取代……」  
「我知道。」回答他的不是紅頭罩，而是Jason的聲音。  
Tim看著Jason將頭盔取下來。  
「……我知道。」Jason又說了一次，每個字清晰可辨，表情在路燈下難以解讀。  
他一說完就拿出鉤槍發射，把自己盪到隔壁建物的屋頂，沒過一會就不見蹤影了。  
下一刻一個小小的人影降落在他面前。  
「Drake！你沒事吧？」是羅賓，或者此刻應該說Damian。  
Tim微微吃驚地看著一直以來跟他不對盤的男孩。  
「Damian……」  
蝙蝠俠隨後也出現在他身旁，壓低的嗓音底下是屬於Dick特有的關心：「紅羅賓！抱歉我們來晚了。你還好嗎？身體能移動嗎？」  
Tim點點頭：「嗯……我遇到紅頭罩。」  
「Jason？他也在這裡？」Dick的聲音帶上一絲怒意，「是他攻擊你的嗎？」  
Damian聽到後站起來警惕地觀察著四周。  
「不！」Tim慌忙出聲阻止，「等等！」  
他等他們終於看向他時緩緩地說：「是Jason救了我，還有被關起來的孩子們。」  
「……噢。」Dick看起來有點慚愧。  
Tim不知怎麼地突然有點生氣。  
他冷淡地說道：「詳細情況等回去再說。我現在滿嘴都是血，還需要有人幫忙我站起來。」  
Dick蹲下扶著Tim，他嘆了一口氣：「好吧。我已經通知警方去現場處理了，另外我們拿到了一些毒品樣本，還需要你來一起研究出解藥呢。」  
Tim不想回話了，反正Dick他們會認為Tim是因為身體不舒服（這倒是沒錯）。因此他閉上嘴，任由Dick將他背起，回到蝙蝠飛機。


	3. Material Girl

「呵，呵，呵，聖誕快樂。」  
Tim聽到後沒有回頭，但他嘴角忍不住抬起。  
「把陽台窗戶關上，還有記得重新把警報裝置設定好，聖誕老人，雪都要飄進來了。」  
Jason的聲音傳來，他裝模作樣地唉聲嘆氣：「嘖嘖，『警報裝置』，憑你這句話就足夠進我的淘氣鬼名單了，漂亮男孩。」  
Tim笑容加大。他暗自希望自己能早點習慣Jason時不時蹦出來的調侃話語。  
在Gordon局長暫時成為蝙蝠俠的那段時間過去後，他們除了發現高譚市底下真的有一座二十世紀初被淹沒的舊城，還一起合作過幾次，也依舊維持著情報交換的互惠關係。  
（最新消息：他們現在是關係最親密的『兄弟』，誰能想到有這麼一天？另外，Dick做回他快樂的夜翼，但沒多久就假死跑去當秘密特務；Damian死而復生，不過他依舊是……Damian，對。而Bruce先前失憶，但成功恢復了。老天，Bruce可真多災多難是吧。）  
Tim朝他喊：「少來了，要我說，你一看就是不相信聖誕老人存在的那種孩子……」  
「我的確不相信……哇噢Timbo！這裡是怎麼一回事？！」Jason走進房間停下腳步。  
盤坐在地板的Tim看了看散落一地的彩條、紙杯、餅乾空袋、各種傢俱碎片。  
「你要的平面圖。」Jason邊把一個隨身碟拋給Tim邊評論，「你的客廳看起來就像夏格（Shag）畫作的現實版本，只是是派對結束後的真實樣子。」【註2】  
「呃……是啊。少年泰坦的人昨晚在這裡開平安夜派對。」Tim接住了隨身碟。  
「好了，剩下的部分我完全可以想像得到。」Jason說，「那你又為什麼把自己埋在木條堆裡？」  
他指了指Tim身邊堆放的木頭跟螺絲釘。  
「沙發跟桌子呢？」  
Tim無奈地嘆氣：「那是你沒想像到的另一部分。Cassie和Conner比腕力把我的矮桌給毀了，而Bart和Garfield則是追逐打鬧，把檯燈、鞋櫃和書架全弄散，沙發也被抓得破破爛爛的。」  
「所以你就自己買來一堆自組式傢俱？」Jason挑眉。  
「現在可是聖誕假期，我只查到他們願意送貨。」  
Jason邊走邊閃躲著各種紙屑，走近研究那些未成形的材料問：「我懷疑你會組裝嗎？」  
「不，我在這堆該死的材料裡耗了一整個上午，根本沒轍。」Tim盯著說明書，「我恨IKEA。」  
Jason聽到後瞪大眼睛：「不會吧？蝙蝠洞的電腦可能有三分之二都是你裝的啊！你怎麼可能不會組合一張桌子？」  
「實際上是四分之三。而且這才不一樣！」Tim噘嘴抗議，伸出手。  
Jason大笑著握住他的手把他拉起來。  
「那麼你遇見救星了，我會這個。」Jason說著把外套、手套、毛帽和圍巾脫掉，找了個相對乾淨的地板放好它們後轉過身。  
Tim這才發現Jason鼻頭被風雪凍得微微發紅，頭髮有些亂糟糟的，他身穿著織有白、金兩色構成的神力女超人標誌的大紅色毛衣。  
「天，你穿Diana標誌的毛衣？這超搞笑的。」Tim忍不住笑出來，Jason這樣子看起來真的太……可愛了，完全沒有身為紅頭罩時的致命殺傷力 。  
Jason指著Tim的衣服：「這可是正義聯盟官方商品！總比好過某人穿自己標誌的毛衣吧。」  
「噢……呃，這是Martha Kent為我們所有人織的聖誕毛衣。」Tim困窘地扯了扯衣服。  
Martha人太好了，Tim真的很感激。但她要不是錯估了Tim的身材，就是紅羅賓的制服讓Tim看起來比他的真實身材還要挺拔壯碩。  
這件毛衣套在他身上看起來簡直像女孩子穿毛衣洋裝，搞不好給Jason更合身。  
（啊，他真想看看Jason穿上的模樣。不， 停止，Tim Drake，立刻。）  
不過Jason沒有表示什麼，他好奇地問道：「你的隊友們呢？沒持續待到聖誕派對？還有，說真的我來之前有想過你說不定有其他活動，不然就是回莊園過節。」  
「跟你一樣，聖誕節對我來說只是又一天。」Tim聳肩，「少年泰坦他們各自有自己的活動。Cassie跟她的母親一起、Bart回楔石城、Conner回斯莫維爾鎮。順帶一提，Bruce、Damian和Alfred也被Clark邀請去堪薩斯了，他說想讓Damian認識他兒子。」  
Jason做了一個鬼臉：「額，詭異。」  
「我同意。嗯，所以你說你會組裝傢俱？」Tim期待地看著他。  
「當然，這簡單到不行。」Jason說著捲起了袖子躍躍欲試，「給我把十字螺絲起子。在我組裝桌子的時候，你可以試著把垃圾清乾淨。」

這太糟糕了。  
只有Jason和Tim兩個人，待在Tim的住處。  
Tim發現他的心跳正以無關生死危機的原因激烈跳動，而且他無法阻止自己的目光飄向Jason。  
事實是，Jason從任何方面來看都是一個很有魅力的男人……看看他用螺絲起子時緊繃的肱橈肌……  
「別看了，Timbo！」Jason把說明書丟向他，「客廳還是一堆垃圾，你到底在幹嘛？放心，我又不像你隊友，不會把你家給拆了。」  
Tim隨便編了個理由：「嗯……我剛剛才想起來，昨天Bart灑了一地的莎莎醬在，呃，你現在坐著的位置。」  
「什麼？！」Jason跳起來，「你還等什麼？快擦乾淨！」  
噢不，Jason的動作太大，把毛衣給扯高，使得Tim完全看見了衣服底下細窄的腰線和渾圓的臀部。  
這根本是把Bart拖出來當擋箭牌的懲罰。Tim絕望地抹臉。

Jason輕鬆地把傢俱全組好了（真神奇。Tim的意思是，那怎麼可能？），之後他們一起把清出來的垃圾丟進垃圾車，並把一組全新的芥末黃沙發從門口移進客廳。  
「好了，你的客廳看起來終於恢復原狀，或甚至更好了。」Jason往沙發一屁股坐下。  
Tim環視一圈，他感激地說：「沒錯，Jason，我……不知道怎麼謝謝你。」  
說真的他稍早還想過自己會被困在不成形的傢俱裡度過新年，而且他原先以為Jason只會把資料給他，然後他們互開幾句玩笑話，之後Jason離開，就像以往。  
「你可得好好補償我，」Jason抬起嘴角，「一頓晚餐如何？」  
Tim故作考慮狀：「哼嗯。一頓晚餐換一套組好的傢俱？」  
「是換一套組好的傢俱跟一個陪你吃聖誕晚餐的人好嗎？我覺得這根本是中頭獎了，伙計。」  
這的確是。不過Tim不會說出來。  
「好吧，Jason，你想吃什麼？」  
「我一直都是個拜金男孩，小紅。」Jason俏皮地向他眨眼。  
Tim想了想：「那麼……街角那攤土耳其烤肉（kebab）加外賣辣味香腸起司披薩配可樂？」  
Jason笑了，純然的喜悅感染了Tim。  
「啊，Timbo，你真的懂我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註2】夏格：Shag，畫家、設計師，畫作特色是彩度高、呈現出歡樂氛圍的派對畫面。他也曾畫過蝙蝠俠和羅賓在高譚痛揍反派的可愛畫作，2013年美泰兒（Mattel）還出了以夏格的設計為包裝紙盒的蝙蝠俠玩具。


	4. Dress You Up

Tim微微抬高手腕，淺嚐了一口高腳杯裡的氣泡水。  
他正位於大都會的一場慈善晚會，Bruce和他相信晚會主人Shelman和南美黑幫Cruz家族勾結，成立的基金會目的是為Cruz跨國洗錢。  
而Shelman這場晚會舉辦在他自己的豪宅，正好給他們一個理由潛入，並想辦法弄到證據。  
Bruce和Damian當然也參加了晚會，問題是Bruce太容易成為全場焦點，Damian又太不會圓滑地應對。  
這個時候Tim Drake的身份就很好用了。  
Tim不停穿梭在各個基金會裡的幹部間，聽著那些人向周圍的聽眾大談釣魚、馬球、高爾夫、度假等等話題，並時不時地跟著其他人一起微笑點頭。  
這能讓大家對安靜的Tim留下不那麼深刻的印象，卻又能讓人認為他似乎一直待在晚會裡。  
正當Tim覺得時機成熟，準備從人群中溜走時，一個陌生男人的聲音在他身旁出現。  
「Tim Drake？」  
Tim暗自翻了個白眼，轉過身面對說話的人。  
他馬上就認出來這個年輕男人，McGavin，是來自星城的一個富二代。  
Tim曾做過調查，McGavin家族的背景意外的乾淨，但他以「比當年的Bruce Wayne、Oliver Queen更愛玩」而出名。（Bruce、Oliver，看看你們立的什麼好榜樣。）  
Tim立刻產生一股煩躁的危機感。  
McGavin看到Tim轉身後發出惹厭的嘖嘖聲：「哇噢，還真的是。Tim Drake，Wayne集團最年輕的CEO，久仰大名了。或許我可以稱呼你Tim？」  
「不行，只能是Drake先生，McGavin先生。」Tim冷冷地說。  
「啊，Drake先生，你知道，面對越冷淡的反應，越有征服時的成就感。」McGavin調笑著伸出手。  
Tim禮貌性地和他握手，並感到手心被男人的中指別有意味地多磨蹭了幾下。  
Tim緩緩地吐氣。  
要是在平常，Tim或許會應付一下和他聊個一兩句，藉此套出西海岸上流社會的資訊以備不時之需。但現在有任務要進行，Tim真的得想個辦法脫身。  
「很有趣的理論，真的。但恕我有事告辭……」他緩緩後退。  
「你要去哪？大門的方向不在那啊？」McGavin問。  
他才說完，一個熟悉的聲音接著響起：「嘿，Timmy，親愛的，原來你在這啊！」  
Tim驚訝地轉身，看著Jason一身正裝，手拿著一杯香檳走過來。  
「……大紅？」他忍不住開口。  
Jason沒有回應，帶著只要是了解他的人都知道是裝出來的燦爛笑容朝McGavin伸出手。  
「嗨，我是Seth Ocean，Timmy……噢，我是說Tim，喜歡叫我大紅。」  
他們兩人互相握手，放開後Jason貼近Tim，左手親暱地摟住他的肩膀。  
Tim不禁呼吸一滯，但他把握了這個暗示，立刻順勢抬起手放在Jason的腰上，並感到Jason也有一瞬間的僵硬。  
「我也找你找好久了，Seth。McGavin先生，我們剛剛聊到哪了？」Tim露出一個微笑，看向McGavin。  
「呃……不，沒事，我只是打個招呼……」那年輕男人狼狽地點點頭，轉身離開。  
Tim等他走遠了，抬頭看著Jason：「……Jason，你對他怎麼了？」  
「就是手不小心握得大力了點。放心，Timbo，我才不會對你的新朋友做什麼。」Jason一臉無辜。  
Tim開玩笑地瞪他一眼，接著感激地嘆了口氣。  
Jason伸手將Tim的高腳杯換成他手裡的香檳：「氣泡水？Tim，來派對就是要喝香檳啊。」  
他說完把Tim杯裡的氣泡水一飲而盡。  
「都說了，我還未成年呢。」Tim將杯子原封不動放在最近的桌上，「Seth Ocean？」  
「拜託，我只能臨時湊出這個名字。昨天看了惡夜追殺令（From Dusk Till Dawn）跟瞞天過海（Ocean's Eleven）。」【註3】  
「啊，Clooney。他可真帥。」  
「我同意。等一下，你看過惡夜追殺令？」  
「呃，其實沒有。」  
Jason點點頭：「那就別看了，你還不到年紀。」  
「你也是因為Shelman和Cruz而來的嗎？」Tim不動聲色地問。  
「沒錯，我知道Shelman把帳目紀錄存在他書房的個人電腦裡。」Jason回答，「而且明天Cruz家族將會從高譚的港口帶進一批可卡因。」  
他們悄悄放開對方，互看了一眼。  
Jason問：「你知道書房在哪嗎？我他媽找了要半小時。」  
「當然，我有配置圖。往這裡走。」Tim笑著說。

他們安靜地潛入書房，Tim負責破解電腦密碼，Jason則是掏出手槍守在門口。  
「老傢伙和蝙蝠崽呢？」  
Tim哼了一聲：「被一群妄想攀龍附鳳的人給纏住了吧。」  
「哎，真想看看他們的表情，那絕對夠我笑很久了。」Jason嘆氣。  
Tim花了一些時間破解密碼後，將資料拷貝到隨身碟裡。在等待完成的時間中，他又忍不住看向Jason。  
正裝的Jason……相當令人驚艷。  
他穿著成套的勃艮第酒紅色西裝，胸口小小的藍色花飾襯托出他的藍眼睛，修長的褲管把Jason的長腿毫無保留地展現，而扣起的西裝扣更是讓他的腰部和手臂之間出現明顯的三角形。  
「嘿，我好像聽到走廊有動靜。好了沒，Timbo？」Jason小聲地問。  
Tim看回螢幕：「……好了。」他內心隱約有些失望。  
Jason走向他並說道：「很好，你帶走還是我帶走？」  
「我可以用蝙蝠電腦研究完把資料傳給你。」  
「行，那我要先離開了。」Jason說著檢查了陽台窗戶，確認解除警報後打開，「我猜等等你得回到晚會裡？」  
「是啊，我得去找Bruce他們。你呢，Jason？Roy沒跟你一起進行任務？」Tim問他。  
Jason的眼神暗了下來：「我們解散了。現在我一個人工作。」  
聽起來他們分得並不愉快。  
Tim為Jason感到可惜，但他知道Jason終究會走出來的，因此他只會讓這個話題過去，而不是向他提出安慰的話。（再說了，那比較像Dick的工作。）  
「嗯，所以有關於明天的港口，你會去攔截嗎？」  
「我會去。幹嘛？我不會殺了他們，如果你是要這個保證的話。」  
「你想你明天能再帶上一個同伴嗎？」Tim問道。  
Jason深深地看向他，嘴角終於微微抬起：「如果是紅羅賓的話就行。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註3】Seth Ocean：1996年的B級片惡夜追殺令（From Dusk Till Dawn）的主角之一叫Seth Gecko，2001年的犯罪電影瞞天過海（Ocean's Eleven）主角叫Danny Ocean，文中Jason各取他們的名跟姓，兩個角色同樣都是由George Clooney飾演。題外話是，Clooney也曾在1997年的蝙蝠俠電影扮演過Bruce，但那部真的靠北難看。


	5. Open Your Heart

那是第一次Tim鼓起勇氣撬開Jason安全屋的窗戶。  
如果可以他真的不想這麼做，但那是他所知離他目前所在地最近、有高級設備電腦和補充裝備的地方。  
Tim熟知每個Jason安全屋的位置，他也並非沒有想像過Jason在家的模樣，事實上完全相反。  
但他同樣知道Jason對自己隱私有多注重。一直以來都是Jason單方面自由地出入Tim的住處，即使如此，他仍舊來去匆匆，一兩次留下來吃早餐以及上個聖誕節的拜訪只是特殊情況。  
如Tim預想的那樣，他一解除警報，就看見一個槍口正對著他的腦門。  
「搞什……Timbo！我可能會他媽一槍崩了你！你不能就這麼闖進別人的安全屋！」Jason看起來嚇了一大跳，他穿著運動短褲和工字背心，一手抱著抱枕，另一手穩穩握著格洛克17。  
Tim安靜地看著他。  
Jason翻了個白眼，把槍收起來：「好、好，我知道一直以來這麼做的就是我，而且實際上我確信沒幾個熟人會用這種方式闖進這裡。可是你怎麼突然過來了？」  
Tim發現Jason對於自己闖入他的領域沒有更多的反應，有些驚訝，但暗自也鬆了口氣。  
他如實相告：「呃……我正在追蹤謎語人。現在急需一台能連上警局內部網路的電腦，而且我的塑膠炸彈跟閃光彈用完了。」  
「我沒聽錯吧，總是準備周全的紅羅賓會把他的小玩具用完？」Jason嘲笑地說。  
Tim走到電腦前開始操作：「喔拜託，別當個混蛋，Jason……找到了，他在自然歷史博物館。」  
他轉身，剛好Jason從另一個房間走出來，並扔給他一個戰術腰包。  
「拿去，你要的都在裡面。」Jason說完，安靜了一下後問道，「嘿說真的，小紅，你需要幫忙嗎？」  
「目前還行，但謝謝你，Jason。」Tim快速扣上腰帶後說道。  
「……好吧，需要什麼的話我通訊器會開著。」Jason倒回沙發咕噥著。

在那之後彷彿按下某種無形的開關，就好像Jason決定把Tim的住處也當作他的安全屋選項。  
Tim越來越常見到Jason出現在自己的陽台，而且進屋停留的時間也越來越長。  
同樣地，他也開始試著在確定Jason本人在的時候過去他的安全屋。Jason除了那天舉槍對著他，其他時候都是任Tim隨意進出。  
過了兩個月，Tim交給Jason一副帶有大樓電梯感應卡的備用鑰匙。  
「這是？」Jason問道，臉上說不出是什麼表情。  
Tim解釋：「你每開一次窗戶就要重新設置一次警報器，這樣太麻煩了。而且我相信你不會把鑰匙弄丟。」  
Jason沈默，點點頭把鑰匙收進口袋。  
此後他更常出現了，屬於他的裝備也開始在Tim的客廳堆積。  
終於在某一天，Tim回到住處，進入臥室發現Jason倒在Tim的床上不省人事。他用了整整十五分鐘確認Jason真的只是單純在睡覺而非受傷或是中毒、中魔法、受詛咒。  
這是第一次Jason毫無防備地在他面前閉上眼這麼久的時間。（之前要不是準備戰鬥前的淺眠，就是他們兩人一起被弄暈放倒。）  
出於某種未知的理由，他贏得了Jason的信任，這個認知讓他突然覺得無比滿足。  
Tim盡可能安靜地拿出筆電工作，不時抬頭查看Jason，一個小時後他也困倦地揉揉眼睛，在椅子上睡著了。

幾個月後，Tim追查一批走私機關槍的買家，到達港口的倉庫後發現背後是企鵝人指使，在和他對峙時不慎被他雨傘前端發射出的短刀給刺中腹部，然後又被他的手下扔進貨櫃。  
「紅羅賓！」紅頭罩的聲音隱約從金屬門外響起。  
Tim被膠帶貼住嘴巴，倒在地上血流不止。  
這不算紅羅賓遇過最艱困的情況。只要讓他再動幾下，解開手和腳的繩索……但該死，腹部痛得快要讓他暈過去……  
這時他又聽見紅頭罩在呼喊他。  
「紅羅賓！替代品！他媽的快回答我！」  
「嗯嗯唔！嗯嗚！」Tim試著發出聲音，即使他知道音量不大。  
門外安靜下來，接著傳來兩三道低語聲。  
然後關著他的貨櫃門就這麼嘩啦一聲扭曲並被拆開來，Tim瞇起眼看著一個長得有點像超人的男人飄在半空拿著那塊鐵板，輕鬆的像拿一張紙片。  
「Bizarro看小小紅。」那男人說。  
Jason在下一刻跳進貨櫃：「紅羅賓！回答我！你沒事吧？」  
Tim點點頭，Jason將他嘴上的膠布撕開。  
「沒事……只是我肚子可能需要縫個幾針？」他說。  
「噢老天。」Jason肩膀垂下來，看起來鬆了一口氣，他一把將Tim打橫抱起，走出貨櫃。  
唔，這可比在下水道那次還親切得多了，Tim迷迷糊糊地想。  
他看見一個一身輕甲的高大女人，正將Cobblepot跟他的手下們捆在一起。  
「Artemis，把他們扔去警局門口，不要殺了他們。」Jason對那紅髮女人說道。  
「別命令我。」她冷淡地回答。  
「好吧，行。拜託，不要殺了他們。」  
Tim將頭靠在Jason胸口，在火藥皮革味中放心地沈沈睡去。

當Tim醒來，他發現自己正躺在床上，在自己的房間裡，抬起手看見上頭有一支軟針，正輸著血液。  
而紅髮女人坐在他床邊的椅子上，看見他醒來，將手裡的書放下。  
「你醒過來了。」她開口指出，語氣沈穩。  
「嗯……是的。很高興認識你？」Tim說。  
那女人向他點點頭：「我是來自巴納麥達爾（Bana-Mighdall）的Artemis。」  
「我是Tim Drake，」Tim想了想又加了一句，「來自高譚市。」  
「我知道。你比我想像得還要來得瘦小，Tim Drake。」  
「呃……」  
「但我明白外在身形並不能成就一個人的強大與否。你是那個幫Jason在電腦裝駭客程式的人嗎？」Artemis問道。  
「我、我想是的？」Tim緊張地回答。  
Artemis碧綠的眼睛盯著他：「Jason向我提過你……」  
「Timbo！你醒了。」Jason打斷Artemis的話，走進房間，「Artemis，拜託，別對他說一些不該說的。」  
Artemis轉向他，嘴角若有似無地微笑：「為了你醉酒後不值一提的自尊心，我不會說出來。」  
Jason看起來不知為何有些侷促不安。  
在港口把貨櫃門拆開的男人跟在Jason後頭走進來，他的皮膚是灰白色的，衣服胸口的字母是相反的大寫S。  
Tim向他揮揮手：「你一定就是Bizzaro，對吧？」  
「小小紅起來了。他紅說小小紅喝水。」Bizzaro將一杯水塞進Tim手裡。  
「噢，哇噢，謝謝，我正需要。」Tim迫不及待地喝了一大口。  
Jason說：「他是Bizzaro，而她是亞馬遜人Artemis。我們現在是一個隊伍，一個團體，或是類似的隨便什麼。」  
Artemis站起身，她說道：「Jason，既然你的……朋友醒了，我和Bizzaro就先離開了，晚點再集合。」  
她說完推著Bizzaro從前門走了，離開的方式倒是出人意料的正常。  
Jason走上前檢查了Tim的點滴。  
「……好了，Tim，什麼都別問。」  
Tim笑了：「你想聊聊你的新隊友嗎？」  
「我說了別問！」Jason抗議，「老天，他們不是一般難搞。」  
「但他們看起來都很善良，而且相當強大。」  
「我們……我們只是聚在一起，試著讓自己更好。」Jason說。  
對Tim來說Jason足夠好了。不過他沒有回話，只是低頭玩著被單。  
Jason也沈默下來，他將Tim喝完的水杯拿出去重新裝了一杯進來，在Artemis剛剛坐的椅子坐下。  
「嗯，Tim……」他開口。  
「怎麼了？」Tim抬起頭。  
Jason語氣猶豫：「跟今天的事無關，只是，有個問題我一直想問你……」  
Tim安靜地等待。  
「我們以前見過嗎？我的意思是，你……是那個孩子嗎？在我剛當上羅賓不久，有次我跑去了一個孩子的家，我們還聊了一些超齡的科學話題……」Jason看起來異常尷尬。  
Tim睜大眼睛。  
「呃。算了，忘了我說的……」  
「等等，是我！我是說，對，我是那個孩子！我們還一起吃了冰淇淋！」Tim急忙說。  
Jason呼出一口氣：「果然是你！我就想沒幾個八歲孩子會知道什麼是丁達爾效應！你……」Jason皺起眉頭，「你為什麼不說，Tim？說你以前見過我？」  
Tim聳聳肩回答：「我以為你忘記了。」或只是不在乎。他沒說出口。  
「我怎麼可能忘記！不是每個人每天都會接受一個長相精緻的孩子獻吻的！」Jason雙頰通紅地喊。  
「呃……謝謝？」Tim知道自己也臉紅了。Jason會是那個意思嗎？  
接著他眨眨眼，才發現他們靠得如此之近，彼此視線都沒有移開。Jason的雙眼是那麼驚人的好看，而此刻他的身體前傾，臉蛋離Tim不過半個手臂的距離，Tim幾乎一低頭就能細數Jason唇上的紋路。  
他們緩緩地靠近，Tim微微張開嘴唇，他想……  
「Timmy！」Dick走進臥室。  
Tim馬上像觸電一樣後退。  
「我聽Jason說你受傷了！噢，嘿Jay，真高興看到你也在！我把Damian也拖過來了！」Dick愉快地說道。  
Damian跟在他後面走進來：「嘖，Drake還沒死我幹嘛來。」他雙手抱胸不滿地說。  
「小D！別這麼說話！」Dick關心地問，「你好點了嗎？我帶了點Alfred的小甜餅來，晚點Bruce可能也會過來看你。」  
「謝了，Dick。我想我還好。」Tim接過Dick遞來的保鮮盒。  
Jason面無表情地站起身：「我要走了。」  
「什麼？可是、可是我們才剛來！」Dick難過地說道。  
Jason視若無睹，他走出房間，沒有用Tim給他的鑰匙，而是像Dick他們一樣從窗戶陽台離開。  
「Jason怎麼了？」Dick看向Tim。  
Tim不確定自己想不想知道答案。他沒忍住嘆了口氣。


	6. +1  Burning Up

「這裡是紅羅賓，紅頭罩失去意識，急需救助。」Tim頓了一下又說，「紅羅賓開始實施急救。」  
時間分秒必爭。一說完他立刻結束通訊，並打開摩托車上的置物格，取出心臟去顫器和一條毛巾。  
「大紅！Jay……拜託……睜開眼睛……給點回應。」Tim拍著Jason，努力克制狂亂的呼吸、即將跳出喉嚨的尖叫，回憶著心肺復甦術的步驟。

高譚市在前幾個小時內陷入危機，一言以蔽之就是：小丑逃獄了。  
蝙蝠家族全體出動，只有紅頭罩遲遲沒有回應，他們確認了法外者們最後的消息是在國外，但Tim定位了所有Jason的頭罩位置，發現其中一頂出現在高譚學院的泳池。  
Jason沒有回應，因為他是小丑的第一個目標。  
Tim立刻騎著摩托車全速到達學院，Jason被鐵鍊固定在游泳池底，緩緩灌滿的水已經將他淹沒。Tim馬上跳進泳池炸毀鐵鍊將Jason拉上岸，但他已經沒有呼吸和心跳了。

Tim一把將Jason身上的層層盔甲扯開，露出佈滿疤痕的健壯胸膛。  
他扶住Jason的前額和下巴，將Jason的頭微微後仰，開始進行人工呼吸。  
之後他雙腳半跪，將兩手伸直放在Jason胸口，身體前傾讓手臂跟地面垂直，開始一次次使力往下壓，腦內默數按壓的次數。  
沒過多久，Tim聽到讓人血液幾乎凍結的一聲喀。  
但他不敢停下。  
他任憑額前的髮絲不斷滴下水珠，趕緊將手稍微上移，確認胸骨的準確位置後繼續快速按壓。  
他的手勁或許比過去練習時還要用力，也許壓斷了Jason的肋骨，但為了確實按壓到心臟，他此刻真的不在乎。  
「噢拜託，拜託……千萬別死……拜託……Jason！」  
重複了數次後，他的手有些顫抖，但他盡力忽視，拿起毛巾將Jason的胸口快速擦乾。  
接著他打開除顫器，將貼片貼上胸膛。  
他毫不猶豫地按下開關通電，同時喃喃自語著：「醒過來……拜託……Jason……」

「Timmy？」Dick輕輕地開口。  
Tim窩在Wayne莊園古典花紋的沙發裡一動也不動。過了幾秒，他眼睛緩緩聚焦到Dick身上：「……什麼事？」  
「嗯，Jason醒了。Leslie醫師確認過，可以進去看他了。」Dick擔憂地看著他。  
Tim認真思考了一下，然後發現Dick語氣裡的擔憂是對他而非Jason。  
「好，我等等就到。」Tim坐直身體深呼吸，努力打起精神，「你們去看過他了嗎？」  
沒想到Dick搖頭：「還沒。」  
「我和Grayson都認為……你應該會想當第一個看他的人。」Damian開口，他似乎站在客廳門口很久了，不過Tim現在才注意到。  
Tim抬起頭看著Dick。  
「Dick……」  
「沒事，」Dick的眼裡多了一些理解，「這沒什麼，我只是……應該要早點發現的。Jason也許也想第一個看到你。」

Tim推開Jason房間的門，Jason已經坐起來了，他背靠在床頭，看著窗外。  
「如果天堂是某種圖書館。」他沙啞的聲音開口，「我有時會想，對我來說那就是Wayne莊園。」【註4】  
Tim走進房間，將精心雕飾的木門輕輕帶上。  
Jason繼續說道：「不只是圖書室，當然，那是最棒的部分……但我指的是莊園本身。這裡包含了太多關於高譚市的歷史、知識、秘密。最重要的是，這是我人生真正開始的地方。」他轉過頭看向Tim。  
Tim在他床沿坐下。  
「他呢？」Jason問Tim。  
Tim知道他指的是誰：「送回阿卡姆了。Gordon局長和Bruce親自關押他進去的。」  
「很好。」Jason似乎不想再多做表示。  
「Jason……」Tim欲言又止，「你……身體感覺怎麼樣？」  
「剛拔掉氣管、肺部輕微感染，老實說沒什麼又復活了一次的感覺，就是身體連做個聳肩都很痛……」Jason歪頭。  
Tim打斷了他的話：「你的心跳停止了。」  
「是、是，你救起來了不是嗎？」Jason說。  
Tim搖頭。他不懂為什麼Jason能這麼輕鬆地回答。  
他哽咽地說：「但你心跳停止了！停止了好久就像一輩子！而我他媽把你的肋骨壓斷了！」  
Jason連忙握起他的手，另一手猶豫了一下，輕輕放在Tim臉頰旁。  
「嘿……不要一臉沮喪，Timmy，你可是救了我一命。」  
「但我應該要更早趕到的，Jason，我看著你倒在地上沒有生命跡象！而你的肋骨，噢老天！」Tim閉緊雙眼。  
「Tim！沒關係的，不過幾根肋骨，以前又不是沒斷過。而且我知道胸口那個超痛的手印就是你救了我的證明。」Jason安慰道。  
他頓了頓，再度開口：「Leslie說在她和Dick他們到達之前，你一直覆在我身上做急救。」  
「我、我沒印象了……」Tim痛苦地說。  
他當時只知道一件事，那就是他將失去Jason，而這簡直令他崩潰。等他回過神，他已經被Dick和Damian架開，讓出空間給Leslie醫師。（也許這就是為什麼他們知道了。）  
「她說我能活過來都是因為你，Tim。」Jason安靜地說。  
Tim睜開眼，看進Jason的眼睛。  
他想說這是一個義警應該做的、因為我不會再讓任何人在我眼前死去了、因為你無與倫比的善良、因為你救過我那麼多次了。  
但他發現這些理由和他真正想說的比起來都是那麼蒼白無力。  
最後Tim承認：「我只是，Jason……我願意為了救你付出一切。」  
Jason安靜下來。  
過不久，他喃喃地重複：「你、你說願意付出一切？為了救我？」  
「我……的確是這麼想的。」Tim點頭。  
「為什麼？我有什麼……」Jason先是一臉困惑，然後下一刻恍然大悟，「……是我想的那個原因嗎？」  
「我不會否認。」Tim深吸一口氣，做好面對審判結果的心理準備。  
Jason挑高眉毛，臉上的表情有些古怪：「噢。我也……好吧，一直以為你沒那個意思，畢竟我暗示得也夠天殺的久了……」  
Tim睜大眼。  
他剛剛聽到什麼？  
「什麼？」他馬上發覺不對，「等等。你什麼時候給過我暗示了？」  
Jason一副被冒犯到的樣子：「嘿，我一直都在用暱稱叫你呢，Timber，你沒發現才不是我的錯。」  
「Jason，你給每一個你認識的人取綽號。每一個人。」Tim冷冷地看著他，噘起嘴。  
「啊。」Jason想了想點點頭，「這倒是，真不知道我當初哪裡來的膽子叫Cassandra『小不點』……」  
「Jason。」Tim提醒他。  
「噢對，扯遠了。所以，」Jason笑了，「小男孩，現在你要給我一個擁抱嗎？或是一個親吻？先說我不接受只親臉頰。」  
Tim也害羞地笑了。他看了看Jason，小心地靠近他，確認不會壓到傷口後，嘴唇緩緩貼上去，碰了一下便輕輕分開。  
Jason看起來有點不滿意：「唔嗯，還有改進的空間。不過，接下來這句話我可從沒對別人說過。」  
「哪句話？」  
Jason示意Tim靠近。  
等Tim頭向前傾，他對著Tim的耳朵輕聲低語：「我查過了，Timbo，在紐澤西州，只要滿十六歲就可以合法做了。」  
Tim花了幾秒理解Jason的話。  
當他明白Jason真的是他想的那個意思後，猛地退後，臉止不住地燒紅起來。  
「J、Jason！」  
Jason回以輕鬆的大笑。  
而老天啊，這讓Tim覺得無論什麼都值得了。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【註4】如果天堂是某種圖書館：Jason引用的整句原話是「我常常想像天堂應該是某種圖書館。」（I have always imagined that paradise will be a kind of library.），出自阿根廷作家Jorge Luis Borges。


End file.
